How Many Licks Does It Take
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: Inspired by an amusing commercial, Mondo gains a personal mission that annoys Butch. He might not be able to stop Mondo, but he can certainly try. (ButchxMondo)


How Many Licks Does It Take?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

A/N: This fic contains yaoi. If you don't like, go away now. Also, this takes place in my own personal Butch and Mondo timeline, which starts with my stories "Boys", "In the Bath House", and "You Hid It Well" which are in the process of being written. Butch and Mondo are a couple prior to this fic.

It was one of those days. You know the kind. It was one of those days you have off from work and are so happy until you realize you have absolutely nothing to do. It was one of those days for Mondo. For hours he walked around his apartment trying to find anything, anything at all, to do. Being bored out of his mind, he suddenly came up with an Incredible Idea. He called Butch over! The teal-hair rocket agent was more than happy to oblige. Soon, they were sitting on Mondo's couch, watching TV. Well...not really. They were more interested in seeing how long they could kiss without breathing. That is, until...

_"Mr. Turtle, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?"_

Mondo pulled out of their kiss and his brown eyes flashed to the screen.

"Mondo, what's—"

"Shh."

_"Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?"_

_"Let's find out. A-one, a-two, a-three..."_

**_CRUNCH_ **

_"A-three!"_

_"How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?"_

**_CRUNCH_ **

_"The world may never know."_

Butch raised an eyebrow at the somewhat amusing commercial and looked over at Mondo.

"Kinda dumb, huh?"

He frowned when he received no reply. He poked Mondo's arm lightly.

"Mondo? What's up?"

Suddenly, his young friend's eyes sparked and he jumped up from the couch, running into the kitchen.

"Mondo, what are you—"

The boy came running back into the room and plopped down beside him. In his hand was a blue-paper wrapped sucker...a tootsie roll pop. He held it up and stared at it determinedly.

"Mondo..."

"Butch, I have a mission! I'm going to find out how many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center...of a tootsie pop!" he declared, striking a pose on the couch.

Butch sweatdropped and sighed.

"Mondo, come on. That's silly."

Mondo ignored him and unwrapped the tootsie roll pop, then licked it.

"One," he counted. "Two."

Butch watched him with an amused smirk. Only his little Mondo-chan... Mondo paused, mid-lick, when he felt Butch's eyes on him.

"Wha?" he asked, his tongue sticking out.

"Nothing," Butch answered, shaking his head. "You look very...cute when you're determined," he added, reaching over and tickling him under his chin.

Mondo blushed awkwardly and giggled at his touch, smiling. Butch chuckled as well and they gazed at each other lovingly. After a pause, Mondo gasped and looked at the tootsie pop.

"Oh no! I forgot where I was!"

Butch cut his eyes at him as he started licking and counting all over again. He watched him some more and, despite himself, was rather enjoying seeing his love's little pink tongue lap at the sucker and hearing the quiet number count escape his lips. He smiled devilishly and moved closer to Mondo, sliding an arm around his shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek. He leaned his head down and, as Mondo prepared to lick for the thirty-second time, covered his mouth with his. Mondo did not refuse, happy to receive a kiss from his sometimes rarely affectionate boyfriend, and instead lifted one arm to hug his neck. They kissed passionately and Butch moved to hold of the hand that was not gripping his neck, but Mondo made a small noise of protest and pulled out of the kiss.

"I don't want to drop this," he explained, holding up the sucker between them. "What number was I on?" he wondered aloud.

Butch grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Fifty-three."

"I was not!" Mondo laughed, poking him playfully.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then started over. Butch was silent for a second then said, "You know, if you keep starting over like that, you aren't really counting the number of licks correctly..."

Mondo stopped and hit his head. He stood and ran into the kitchen, returning with a brand new tootsie pop.

"I didn't even think of that! Thanks, Butch!" he smiled sweetly, giving him a brief kiss then unwrapping the sucker and starting over.

"...Welcome..." Butch muttered.

He sighed and leaned back against the couch, giving up, and watching Mondo's television.

(several minutes later)

"71, 72, 73, 74, 75..."

Butch tapped his chin distractedly, growing bored of the tedious television show.

"Mondo," he started, frowning, "since this personal mission of yours has so captivated your attention, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I leave, right?"

He knew he sounded a little bitter, but come on. Mondo was giving more attention to a tootsie pop than to him!

"Mondo?"

Receiving no reply, he looked over at him. Mondo's eyes were closed, the sucker clutched lightly in his hand, and he was fast asleep. Butch stared for a moment, then smiled softly. He gently took the tootsie pop from his sleeping boyfriend and looked at it thoughtfully. Mondo's last count was seventy-five...

"How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop..." he murmured.

**CRUNCH**

He tossed the sucker stick into a nearby wastebasket and put his arm around Mondo, a smirk on his handsome face.

"My sweet Mondo-chan may never know."

End.


End file.
